Not The Average Babysitter
by Angelus Tenebrae
Summary: Raven has to take care of her 'kids' while the monks are out. But what she doesn't expect is everyone to act different towards and even save her life. And how long will she be willing to put up with Robins constant verbal abuse? Pairing undecided!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I haven't seen many of these but of course Raven is the main character. And the pairing is undecided yet! But you can put it in your review until I put the poll up! Raven/?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans… sadly**

**Not The Average Babysitter**

**Chapter 1**

**Third Person POV**

Raven sighed.

"Yeah. Yes, I can take care of them for the time being. I promise. Okay I'll pick them up in an hour." Raven said hanging up the phone.

"Starfire can you tell Robin I'm heading out." Raven said grabbing the keys to Cyborg's new and improved T-car.

"Okay friend Raven!" Was Starfires cheerful reply.

Raven stomped on the gas pedal and drove off, way over the speed limit.

32 minutes later Raven was parked outside the monk's temple while Melvin, Teether and Timmy got their bags.

"Raven!" The kids yelled excitedly. "Hey. Is Bobby coming?" Raven asked Melvin who's smile was wider than Beast boys.

"Yes. He didn't want to but I made him leave us and meet us there." Melvin said her smile not wavering.

"Okay lets' get this show on the road. Raven said as she finished putting Teether and Timmy in their booster seats.

Raven was half way there when Timmy started crying. "What's wrong Timmy?" Raven asked as patiently as possible.

"Scary man on motor bike! Scary man on motor bike! WAH!" He cried pointing behind them.

Raven slammed on the breaks and quickly turned behind them. And sure enough Red X was behind them.

"X why are you following me!? I thought you said you weren't going to be evil anymore. Remember no EVIL." Raven said slowly and clearly while the kids giggled behind them.

"What's so funny?" Raven asked them.

"Teehee. Evil… Every. Villain. Is. Lemon." Melvin said giggling.

Raven couldn't help but let out a small smile unaware of Red X's presence in front of her.

"So what's a hot girl like you doing babysitting?" X asked tilting Raven's head upward. He was about to lean in for a kiss when a blast of water shot him away. "What the- yo water boy! What the hell was that for!" X yelled loudly to Aqualad who seemed to be having a conversation with someone else.

Aqualad, completely ignoring the ticked off Red X made his way over to Raven who was making her way inside the car again.

"Hey Rae, here's my number. If you need help, or a repair just call." Aqualad said with a seductive wink before making his way back to the nearest water source.

Raven quickly jumped into the car before X noticed she was gone and stepped on it. Completely unaware of Speedy trying to catch up to her.

"Raven has a boyfriend! Raven has a boyfriend!" Melvin chanted, then Timmy started crying. "WAH! I thought I was Raven's boyfriend!" He wailed.

Teether was surprisingly asleep which is what Raven would kill for at a time like this.

"Look if you guys be quiet for the rest of the way home… I'll let you play with Robin's toys." And with that the two siblings didn't make another peep.

"Hey guys I'm home!" Raven called out carry Teether and Timmy in mouth arms and using her dark power to carry the bags.

She opened the common room door to find some very pissed of titans, titans east, and honorary titans.

"Were where you at Raven?" Robin asked cautiously for fear of erupting in her face.

"Didn't Starfire tell you I was going out?" Raven said glaring at Starfire who looked at her shoes innocently.

"Oh she did. But she didn't tell me where. So Raven were where you?" Robin asked getting up in her face. Raven quickly put the kids behind her and motioned for Bobby to come over from his spot in the room.

"I was out. I don't have to tell you where I am every second of the freaking day." Raven said trying to keep her emotions under control but was struggling.

"Actually, yes! You do cause what if you were to get kidnapped!?" Robin said now yelling while the other titans backed up against the wall.

"Fine! I was-" Raven started.

"With us." A deep voice said behind Raven. She turned around and came face to face with Aqualad's chest. She could see X and Speedy behind him.

Robin's eyes popped out of their sockets.

"Melvin, take Timmy and Teether and go to my room. And let Bobby in there too." Raven said ushering the kids out of the room.

"What were you doing with _them_" Robin said bitterly.

Suddenly a burst of energy shot through the room knocking everyone but Raven down. "Nothing that concerns _you_" Raven spat bitterly.

Suddenly Jericho shot up and tackled Raven, half a second before the chandelier fell to the floor. (I know they don't have a chandelier but in this they do…well not no more)

Jericho helped a blushing Raven up. "T-thanks Jericho" Raven said exiting out of the room a light blush on her face.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Robin roared.

Jericho just hand signed. _"I saved the pretty maidens life"_ Then left to the guest room.

"What was that about?" Kole said clearly confused.

"Gnarrk Gnarrk Gnarrk?" was Gnarrks reply.

Robin then stormed out of the room not wanting to be a part of the conversation.

"I don't know but… I think Robin might have a crush on Raven…" Kid Flash said completely unaware of Beast boy and Starfires' reaction to what he had just said.

**So um… do you like it?**

**Even if you don't review would be nice and the pairing is still undecided :D**

**And you can out your pairing in the review until I put the poll up **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so I haven't seen many of these but of course Raven is the main character. And the pairing is undecided yet! But you can put it in your review until I put the pole up! Raven/?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans… sadly**

**Not The Average Babysitter**

**Chapter 2**

**Raven's POV**

Oh my Azarath. Oh my Azarath. Oh my Azarath.

Jericho... Jericho! Raven couldn't get the blush off her face or the image out of her head.

_Flashback (that one unnoticable split second)_

_Suddenly Jericho shot up and tackled Raven, half a second before the chandelier fell to the floor. In that quarter of a half a second. Jericho's lips came crashing down onto Raven's thanks to the speed. But both pulled back as fast as their lips touched._

"Yo! Raven! Where's my T- Car?" Cyborg yelled.

"Huh? Oh it's on the beach. I think. Although I thought I saw a whale eat it... I'm not sure though." Raven said her vision a bit blurry.

"Rae? Rae you okay? Rae? Rae. Rae! RAE!" Suddenly Raven felt the batteries to power her eyes go out. Then her hearing, then her taste, touch, and smell.

* * *

"Guys she's waking up." Raven heard someone call.

Raven's eyes slowly fluttered open and she realized her hand was being held by Timmy who was smirking triumphantly at the other boys. Her other hand was glowing dark energy.

"Raven what happened?" Robin asked worriedly.

Raven huffed. She was still mad at him for getting in her business. "Cyborg why am I on the beach?" Raven asked looking at her surroundings.

"Oh well you fell out of an open window." Cyborg said nonchantly. "Don't get your cloak in a bunch Rae, Red X caught you."

"Then why do I feel... different?" Raven inpected her body and realized what was missing.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO STEAL MY BRA WHILE SAVING ME!" Raven screeched at Red X who whistled amd looked away.

"Pervert!" Argent yelled an accusing finger at Red X while trying to cover Raven with her body from the ever so hormonal teens. "Aqualad, Speedy, Robin, X, get the hell out of here!" Argent yelled at the perverts.

"Jericho... can you take Raven to her room." Agrent said even though it sounded like a question.

Jericho wordlessly nodded, even though he couldn't speak in the first place.

Jericho picked Raven up bridal style holding her close to his chest while the hormonal boys glared holes at the back of the innocent boys head.

* * *

Once Raven and Jericho were out of sight Cyborg, Argent, Panthera, and Harold crossed their arms over their chest.

"Now what are we going to do about you _perverts_."

"Well I don't know about you _non-perverts_ but you should really convert to _pervertism._" Speedy said trying to rationalize with the other titans. Harold face palmed while Cyborg cocked his arm cannon.

"Titans GO!" Panthera yelled.

* * *

Three titans and one ex-villan limped into the titans common room.

Aqualad and Red X had their head bandaged up and their legs in a cast, while Speedy was in a full body cast and Robin was in a wheelchair.

"Oi! Senorita Raven qué estás haciendo aqui?" Mas y Menos said in unison.

All heads turned to the only titaness in the room.

Followed by Jericho...

Raven whispered something to Jericho which made him turn bright red.

"Raven!" Robin growled.

"Huh? Oh, Robin what are you doing here?" Raven said her voice unusually hoarse.

"Aren't you gunna ask what happend to use?" Robin said rudely.

"No." Raveb replied bluntly.

"Well you should!" Robin shot at her.

"Why. It's not anything serious." Raven said going to get some herbal tea.

"Hey Jericho-" Raven started.

"Oh so what! _Jericho_ is more important to you than the titans _leader_. _Jericho_! _Jericho _is better than us! Are you trying to say that _Jericho_ is better than us." Robin said rolling up to Raven.

"No. I was just asking Jericho if he wanted to-" Raven started but was again cut off by Robin.

"Wanted to what! Huh?! Make out?! Make babies?! Rub your new relationship in my face!" Robin roared.

"Robin you should calm down." X said coming up and pushing Robin away from Raven.

"Oh so what now your doing those things with X too! I always knew you were a whore." Robin spat bitterly but as soon as those words left his mouth he

regretted it.

He regretted seeing the tears forming in her eyes. He regretted seeing that one emotion in her face that she had never shown. But most of all he regretted knowing the fact that _he_ was at fault here.

And when he looked up to apologize he was met with nothing, instead a shocked Jericho. And a pissed off X clenching his fist.

"You are a dumbass." Red X translated what Jericho was saying with his hands.

With that Jericho left the room.

* * *

Raven cried siliently.

'What's wrong?' She heard a voice in her head.

She turned her head abruptly and came face to face with Kyd Wykkyd.

"Oh... it's you... I'm not here to turn you in... since you haven't commited any crimes." Raven said trying to keep herself together.

'So you came here? You teleported right outside my house just to tell me that I haven't commited crimes?'

"Shut... up." Raven said quietly.

'And if so then why are you crying. I can practically read your emotions like an open book.-

- _Robin... is such a douche... I can't believe I ever fell in love with him! ANd after all those mean things he's said to me... but a whore! That's gone to far!'_ Wykkyd said reading Raven's mind.

Ravens mouth parted open. Who knew such a lowly demon could have that much power?!

"Yay you read me! Now can you leave me alone."

'No. I don't think I should.' Wykkyd said sitting next to Raven.

Raven just ignored him. She was lost in her inner thoughts.

_Timid: Why do you think he did that to us? D-d-did h-he n-n-not l-like us?_

_Knowledge: I think he just has mixed emotions... _

_Hate: Come on! You know he hates us! I mean I know he was being rude to us before but going as far as calling us a whore! I hate him and he hates us! So let's just admit it to ourselves before he hurts us even more!_

_Love: They pain... it hurts! Raven I need... someone to love... or else I'll just... die off... wither... fade..._

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a heavy cloth go around her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked her voice still monitonious.

'You were shivering. Come inside or you'll freeze. It's under twenty degrees out here." Wykkyd said leading her inside his room in the HIVE head quarters. Raven just followed unaware of love feeling slightly better.

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE!" Robin yelled.

"Robin we've looked everywhere and Cyborg even tracked her communicator. It says she should be here and even if she is outside. There's no way we can look for here in this snow storm. Let's just hope that she's safe." Aqualad said restraining Robin.

"I know where Raven is." A timid voice said behind the older titans.

The turned around and met face to face with Raven's 'daughter' Melvin.

"You do?" Robin asked hopeful.

"Yeah. But I won't tell you,all you need to know is she's safe." Melvin giggled. "And with someone who's making her feel happy again."

"I wanna make Raven feel special ME!" Timmy wailed.

"WAH! WAVEN WAVEN!" Teether cried.

Robin seethed in his wheelchair.

_'So she's with ANOTHER man... again'_

* * *

**Like it? **

**Sorry if I was switching times alot but it was actually quite nessicary. And sorry for all the spelling and grammer mistakes. And sorry for the long update and sorry for anything else I forgot to mention! Thank you to all of you who reviewed!**

**Anyways... REVIEW! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your reviews, guys! Anyways I'll try to better my situations and stuff like that!**

**Anyways**

**Disclaimer: Puh-lease! If I owned teen titans I would totally own a tiger instead of a cat :3**

**PS: OOC Raven(if you can tell)**

**Not the Average Byabysitter**

**Chapter 3**

**With Raven and Wykyd**

"Why'd you do it Kyd?" Raven asked staring at the dark purple wall in front of her.

"Do what?"

"You could've left me to die. Your mortal enemy, someone who can put you in prison. But instead you took me to your room and offered me some hot cocoa. Why?"

"Because... you different."

"I'm not followling you?"

"Your not like the rest of them. You don't care what people think of you, you don't change for anyone. Your not an alien with orange skin, or a wierdo who always wears a mask. Your just... you."

"And that's a reason for you to save me?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"A mate."

"What?"

"Clearly you haven't read the rules for demons. All female demons can live forever, but male demons only live for a short period of time unless they can find a mate."

"And?"

"Will you be my mate?"

"NO!" Raven yelled clearly shocked at that statement.

"I don't _want_ to live forever, but there are only ten or so demons left in this world, you and me included. Besides being my mate just means we share a blood bond. It doesn't affect your life at ALL."

"Are you sure?" Raven asked cautiously.

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Okay what?" Wykkyd asked completely confused with the half she-demon in his room.

"I'll do a blood bond with you."

Wykkyd felt the corners of his mouth twitch upward.

He walked over to were Raven was sitting on his bed, and calmly bent his head toward her neck.

"This might hurt a bit." He whispered, but before Raven could reply, she felt a slight pinch in her neck. When Wykkyd pulled back, his fangs were slightly out, but were retreating back in his mouth. "Bite me."

"O-okay?" Raven slowly dipped her head to his neck and suddenly, before she knew what was happening she found herself, biting Wykkyd's neck. She pulled back abruptly, ashamed of what she did.

"The bond is complete. Now do you feel different?"

"Yeah I gu- you said it wouldn't affect me!"

"It does have some serious side affects, though. You should probably go now, wouldn't want your 'team' to get worried..." Kyd said a bit darkly.

"B-bye?" Raven said as she fazed through the door, her heart pounding in her chest, hard, when she saw the male demon.

"Should of probably told her it comes with some... hormones..." Kyd mumbled.

* * *

When Raven refeazed, she found herself in a guest room.

"Huh? I wonder who's room is this." Raven faintly heard a door open but deciede to ignore it.

"Raven?" Raven jumped but nonetheless regained her monotonous compsure, she still had her back to him though.

"Aqualad?"

"Wow Raven never new you loved me so much to come into my room while I was showering?" Aqualad teased.

"What?!" Raven turned around abruptly and found out he was telling he truth, Aqualad stood in the enterence of the bathroom door, towel around his waist, and confident smile plastered on his face.

"You know if you wanted to see me naked you could've just asked." Aqualad said, slowly letting the towel slide down his waist.

Raven wanted to move, all her mind wanted to do was move, but her body kept her there, and kept her eyes glued to Aqualad's well toned chest.

Suddenly something covered Raven's eyes and she felt her heart speed up again. "Now now now, I wouldn't wantyou ruining _my mates_ innocence now would I." Raven heard Wykkyd say in Aqualad's mind.

Suddenly she felt something cover her, and the next thing she saw were the black walls in her room.

"Raven..." She heard Wykkyd say huskily. "If anyone is going to ruin your innocnce... it's going to be me..."

Then he teleported out of her room, and in record time too. Because just as he left, Robin barged through her door.

"RAVEN! Cyborg detected an unknown presence in your room, are you alright?!" Robin exclaimed.

"Just fine. Where's Aqualad?" Raven asked angrily walking past him.

"H-he's in t-the common room..." Robin said carefully, noticing the anger in Raven's tone of voice, and for the first time not wanting to be the man on her mind.

Raven's angry steps echoed in the empty hallway.

She burst the doors from the common room open, making everybody inside the room jump. The only ones in the room were Speedy, Aqualad, and Cyborg.

She walked right up to Aqualad and stood infront of him with her arms crossed.

"Can I help you Raven?"

"You are a total jerk! I hate you! Trying to seduce me with your washboard abs! I don't care how tan, muscular, and good looking you are you're a total jerk!" Raven burst at him, giving him a weak punch in the chest.

"Raven you okay?" Cyborg asked looking at Raven with interest.

"Yeah, jus tired... Wykkyd had me do this thing for him... and I did it... but know I'm so tired. I didn't know it would make me thi-" Raven suddenly fell unconscious, right on top of Aqualad. 'Washboard abs? Yan and good looking?' Aqualad was lost in his own world.

"Raven!" Melvin screamed coming into the room.

"Melvin how do you know where Raven is at all times?" Cyborg asked trying to pry Raven off of Aqualad who was none to innocently holding Raven a little to close for anyones comfort.

"Don't touch my RAVEN!" Timmy yelled. The sonice blast of his scream, knocking Raven out of Aqualad's grip.

"Woah , and uh we were just playing."Cyborg said trying to calm down Timmy Tantrum, but was failing miserably.

"My Raven. MINE." Timmy screamed.

"Timmy, shush. Ofr raven will be VERY angry." Melvin warned.

Timmy instantly shut up.

"And Cyborg, Raven said something like Panarath Mentos Pinthos. Then I was able to tell were she was in my head."

"Oh... guys shut up she's waking up!" Speedy said nervously.

"Were am I... Wykkyd?" raven mumbled.

"So Wykkyd huh?" Cyborg asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"So you cheated on My, for Jericho, and on Jericho, for X, then on X for a Villian. You really are a-" robin started.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Raven roared.

Robin instantly fell to the ground unconscious.

"Raven what was that!" Cyborg asked worriedly.

"Tell... Robin... when he wakes up he better find himself another girlfriend... cause Starfire... left to Tamaran..." Raven said limping towards Melvin and Timmy, and scooping them up in her arms. "Come on. You guys should be in bed."

"What happened to Raven?" Speedy asked, suddenly getting heart eyes. "She's WAY hotter than she was yesterday!"

"I don't know but... when I was in my room... I saw Raven in there, I had just gotten out of the shower. And I asked her if she wanted to see me naked but she didn't say anything so-" Aqualad started.

"Aqualad is this going anywhere?!" Cyborg asked becoming impatient.

"Yes! Anyways the point is that Kyd Wykkyd came into my room and took Raven away! He said something along the lines of. 'If anyone was going to take _his mate_, Raven's innocence it would be him.' "

"So you think he has something to do to with what happened to Raven?"

"Yeah. By the way were did everyone else go? Oh the went back. Thre only ones here are Robin, Raven, X, Speedy, me, you, Jericho, Argent, the kids, and Beast Boy." Cyborg said feeling his battery draining.

"Now I've got to get some rest. I'm almost out of juice."

"Night Cy."

"Later."

* * *

**Ugh I know it's not my best piece but just work with me kay?**

**I promise next one will be better but I've only slept like a couple hours this past week and I'm SUPER tired.**

**Anyways MERRY CHRISTMAS (even though it's two days from now :D)**

**PS: The actual 'baby sitting' starts next Chapter were all the 'real' problems begin.**


End file.
